A Twist in Fate
by kogalover22
Summary: A New Man Appears In Kagomes Life, Sesshomaru Has A Bad Feeling -Jealousy- What Does The Man Truly Want? What Does A Blue Rose Have to To Do With It? Something Happens To Kagome That Will Change Her life, Will It Be For Better or For Worse? -Yeah not the best Summary, Read the first TWO chapters you'll be hooked ;p
1. That's New

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I DON'T MAKE MONEY FOR THIS, ITS JUST GOOD FUN ^.^**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone I have a new story, One where Kagome is a demon, but what type? Guess you'll have to read and find out? ^.^ I'm evil I know I know ^.^** _

* * *

"Good luck" Sango called from her porch as Kagome finished getting ready

"Thanks" Kagome giggled as she put her black boots on

"Remember to watch for his whip"

"I know" Kagome waved then disappeared in to the woods, As she walked she tied her sash tight so her sword would be all but glued to her hip, the daggers around her thigh were freshly sharpened, Her bow was diagonal on her back and her hair was in a high pony tail on her head Kagome took slow steady breaths as she walked to the familiar cleaning...

* * *

_**~~~~BACK STORY~~~~~**_

* * *

Naraku long gone from the picture, The jewel gone, The bone-eaters well sealed off; Kagome now lived in the village of Edo, Miroku took over Keades position when she passed, Kagome was ready but decded it gave Miroku something to do, Kikyo's life was sparred and was now traveling with her soon to be mate Inuyasha helping those in need that couldn t afforded help or couldn t travel to get it. Kagome lived in her own rather large hut with Shippo and Rin when Sesshomaru would drop her off for her Schooling lessons, Kagome did her best to teach both Shippo and Rin everything she knew from the future.

After the first year of living in the Feudal Era Kagome adjusted nicely, she now wore traditional womens warriors outfit, It was jet black, skin tight but durable, it resembled Sangos Demon slayer outfit but instead of being pink and black Kagomes was Green and black. Kagome usually wore in under her regular red and white priestess outfit.

* * *

As Kagome entered the barrier around the clearing she could feel his energy pulsing around the area, Kagome stood in the middle of the cleaning and waited, she could feel a slight cool breeze around, birds chirping in the distance outside of the barrier _'Stay calm and focused'_ Kagome could feel him near

"Miko" His dark baritone voice rang in her ear

"Sesshomaru" Kagome bowed her head

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru bowed his head as well

"More than ever" Kagome smirked and pulled out her swords swinging it a few times before taking her position, standing straight up with her right arm extended down at an angle her sword inches from the ground

"Don't be egger little one" Sesshomaru drew out his sword standing the same as Kagome

"Of course not" Kagome smiled as they both started to move in a circle keeping their eyes on each other, Before Kagome could blink Sesshomaru charged after her, Kagome quickly flipped her sword up and was able to block his attack "Not bad" Kagome grunted and pushed Sesshomaru off her sword, Kagome knew he wasn't using all of his strength like he promised he would so Kagome decided to summon some of her hidden power to help draw out his full power

"Careful little Miko" Sesshomaru smirked feeling her energy increases

"Always" Kagome charged after Sesshomaru, the two turned into a blur of black and white, the sounds of Kagomes giggles and Sesshomaru chuckles could be heard also the sound of their grunts and the swords clashing. "Sesshomaru you promised" Kagome kicked his chest knocking him back against a nearby tree

"You are not ready" Sesshomaru dusted the boot print off his haori

"That's what _you_ think" Kagome smirked and started to glow a light blue

"Miko slow down" Sesshomaru sheathed his sword "Another day-" Sesshomaru was stopped in his tracks to a sting on his cheek, Sesshomaru touched the spot then looked at his hand to see his claws covered in his own blood "You have drawn blood" Sesshomaru was getting aggravated with the Miko but held his composer

_'Got him'_ Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru pulled his sword back out "Lets go, I want to finish this" Kagome charged after Sesshomaru dogging his diagonal slice to punch him in the face, Kagome could feel the waves of anger coming off Sesshomaru as he charged again Kagome flipped over his head kicking his back casing him to hit face fist on the ground as she lightly touched the ground

"Miko you have pushed _to_ far" Sesshomaru charged with his claws ready, Kagome dodged and blocked every kick and punch Sesshomaru threw only causing his anger to rise even more, Kagome flipped over Sesshomaru's head again but this time he was ready catching her ankle with his left hand throwing her causing her to shoot off towards the tree line, Kagome hit a large tree knocking the breath out of her, she was down but not out.

Once Kagome could breathe again she front flipped towards Sesshomaru missing his punch as she kicked him in the face leaving a dusty foot print on his right cheek, Kagome grabbed a dagger catching Sesshomarus left thigh slicing the side of it

"Miko" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes bleed red for a second before he gained control

"Lets go Sesshomaru" Kagome smirked and crooked her index finger aging him on

"Enough" Sesshomaru and Kagome became a blur again the sound of grunting, growling, punching and kicking could be heard, Until Sesshomaru lost control and kicked Kagome across the clearing into the trees braking three in half "Kagome?" Sesshomaru felt guilt hit him, Knowing a human couldn't survive one of his kicks let alone hitting a tree well_ three trees_ hard enough to break them in _half_

"Damn it, I lost control and killed her" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and started walking towards the Miko's body, as he neared she was silent, laying on her stomach her eyes were closed blood ran down her forehead and dripped off on to the ground "Kagome?" Sesshomaru stood no more than three feet away, he heard nothing, not her breathing, not the sound of her heart beat. She was silent and unmoving '_I should take her back to the village'_ But as Sesshomaru reached for her arm he froze at the sudden plus of power _'What was that?'_ Sesshomaru looked down to see Kagomes aura change from the bright yellow it used to be to a dark blue almost black, Sesshomaru looked at Kagomes face he was about to touch her when her eyes shot open, and what Sesshomaru saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life

Kagomes eyes snapped opened, her dark brown eyes _now_ a sapphire blue, a growl grew in her throat, then without warning Kagome sat up and shoved her left hand thought Sesshomaru's chest barely missing his heart, He looked at Kagome as she growled, she had long sharp fangs and a small tear drop shaped pearl on her forehead near her hair line; Kagome withdrew her hand from his chest her claws long and sharp covered in his blood "See you around" Kagome growled and shot off into the distance leaving Sesshomaru on his knees trying to heal his wound.

Sesshomaru sat back against a broken tree stump, controlling his heart beat _'W-What did the Miko change into'_ Sesshomaru placed his hand over his wound to try to stop the bleeding, he slowed his heart beat making sure he did not lose any more blood, this would also give him time to heal _'Kagome what are you really'_ Sesshomaru passed out from the loss of blood.

* * *

"Hello? Kagome? Sesshoamru?" Shippo called out from the tree line "Where are you two?" Shippo looked around seeing the broken trees then noticed Sesshomaru's silver hair poking out above a broken tree _'Damn Kagome did some damage'_ Shippo chuckled as he made his way to Sesshomaru "Hey how did she do?... Sesshomaru?" Shippo noticed the front of Sesshomaru haori was covered in his blood as he sat peaceful "Sesshomaru" Shippo tapped his shoulder

"Hn" Sesshomaru cracked his eyes opened seeing Shippo kneeling before him in the moon light

"Are you okay? Looks like Kagome kicked your ass" Shippo chuckled

"The Miko She changed" Sesshomaru was still weak from the blow to his chest

"Where _is_ Kagome?" Shippo expression changed from proud to worried

"She... She ran away" Sesshomaru grunted trying to move but was unable

"What happened? Tell me now" Shippo growled

"We were sparring, she pushed me to far I kicked her into the trees, I went to check on her but her eyes... her eyes changed"

"Blue?" Shippo closed his eyes

"What?" Sesshomaru was confused

"Did her _eyes_ change to blue?" Shippo balled his hands into fist

"Yes" Sesshomaru raised his eye brow

"Where was she before you noticed the change?" Shippo started scanning the area

"Kit what is going on?" Sesshomaru did not like what was going on around him

"I will explain later" Shippo jumped up and went over to the other broken trees looking on the ground "Got you! I'll be back for you later Sesshomaru" Shippo picked up something from the ground and placed it in his pocket, Sesshomaru caught a glint of something shinny before Shippo tucked it away "Stay" Shippo dashed off into the woods

_'Where am I going to go?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he closed his eyes trying to focus on healing once again, within the hour Sesshomaru was fast asleep

* * *

**_Few hours later~~_**

* * *

It was almost day break when Sesshomaru heard russling noises across the clearing, Sesshomaru wound was now fully healed but he was exhausted from the amount of time and energy he uses, As the noise grew louder Sesshomaru readied his sword just in case, but as he was about to get up when he noticed Shippos orange hair "Kit?" Sesshomaru noticed a dark figured bridal style in the kits arms.

"Its okay" Shippo didn't look at Sesshomaru as he walked through the clearing on his way back to the village

As Shippo walked in to the light from the full moon '_kit?'_ Sesshomaru could see deep claw marks on his back, his blood dripping down soaking his entire back "Kit!" Shippo turned Sesshomaru could see Shippo swollen face and black eyes, Sesshomaru stood weak from exhaustion; Shippo was still a child no more than 14, very well trained, Something big and bad did this to him and he was bound to figured it out "Kit what...Happened.." Sesshomaru looked in the kits arms to see Kagome, Her clothes torn, her left leg completely bare with scrapes and bruises coving it, her entire torso covered in claw marks and her arms dripped with blood, she was unconscious.

"Don't tell" Shippo whispered as he continued to walk back to the village, Sesshomaru stood in shock as the two faded in to darkness.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru slowly followed after the two, He caught up with Shippo as he was a few feet from Kagomes hut

"Not _again_" Sango was standing in the door way of Kagomes hut "Shippo go lay down I've got her" Sango took Kagome from Shippo arms

"I c-can do it" Shippo was swaying back and forth

"If Kagome finds out what she did..." Sango looked down at the unconscious Kagome in her arms "Just go... Go a heal yourself before she wakes" Sango took Kagome inside as Shippo limped off to Sangos hut

"Slayer whats going on" Sesshomaru followed Sango inside of Kagomes hut

"Come and I shall tell you what I know" Sango nodded to Kagomes bedroom, Sesshomaru followed. Sango set Kagome on her bed and began undressing her to clean her wounds; Sesshomaru looked away out of respect

"Speak" Sesshomaru ordered still looking away

"I don't know exactly how this happened or when, but a few weeks ago Kagome was sparring with Shippo," Sango spoke while cleaning Kagomes wounds on her arms and chest "Shippo took it a little too far he began hitting Kagome over and over again not letting her do anything, Then all the sudden Kagome turned on him we noticed well Shippo and I noticed her eyes changed color to this bright blue, She began growling at Shippo..." Sango paused for a moment "It took half the night before she finally collapsed, I was able to put her in a small barrier with some Sutras Miroku gave me a long time ago, After she collapsed she changed back to normal and couldn't remember a thing" Sango finished applying the herbs on Kagome and dressed her in a light green Kimono

"So you told her what happened?"

"Not all the details, but yes we told her" Sango sat back and leaned against the wall of the hut facing Sesshomaru who was still looking away

"And?"

"She was quite and distant for a few days, but said she figured out a way to keep it at bay, she talked about a charm that would keep her human"

"Where was _it_ today?" Sesshomaru was slightly aggravated Kagome was so careless

"Its always around her neck, she never takes it off, maybe the spell is fading or her power has increased"

"No, When she was kicked into the trees a jagged branch tore of her charm, I found it an put it back on her" Shippo stood in the door way and tossed Sango a sliver necklace

"Shippo go lay down" Sango ordered as she put the necklace around Kagomes neck

"I'm fine, how is she?" Shippo looked to Kagome who was sleeping

"Nothing major, she will be fine by tomorrow" Sango looked outside to see the sun peaking over the hills "I must return to Miroku before he wakes or he will ask questions, Shippo go lay down, Kagome will be fine" Sango walked out of the room.

"Kit she is right, you should rest-" Sesshomaru looked over to Shippo who was already asleep leaning against the wall. Sesshomaru stood in a fluid movement and left the large hut, he jumped into a nearby tree to sleep for a few hours until Kagome woke up in which he would get more answers

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Sesshomaru a woke_ 'Was I that tired'_ Sesshomaru jumped from his branch landing in front on Kagome hut, As he walked inside he noticed it was very quiet, he walked down the hall and stopped in front of Kagome door, he knocked lightly but no answers, so he knocked again and the same no answer so Sesshomaru carefully slid the door opened seeing Kagome bed neatly made and Shippo gone as well 'Where did the Miko go' Sesshomaru began to walk out when he heard another door slid opened

"Take the dirt path east from here; listen for the soft hums follow it from there, Kagome will be on a hill under a large oak tree"

"Thanks slayer" Sesshomaru knew it was Sangos voice, she was probably tending to Shippo, Sesshomaru looked to the east seeing a trail between two trees _'Must be this one'_ Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's scent she wasn t to far ahead of him, Sesshomaru wanted to know what the Miko had become in order to do so he would have to find her and ask him his self, he walked on the path for a while before walking to into a small clearing with a single tree on a hill overlooking the village and a nearby river, Kagome was sitting under the tree, her knees pulled into her chest, and her head hanging down, she wore a blood Red hood; Sesshomaru remembered she once told Rin it reminded her of a fairy tale _'Little Red riding hood'._

Sesshomaru slowly approached the Miko, He could smell the salt thick in the air from where she was crying "Miko why do you cry?" Sesshomaru simply stated as he stopped two feet from her

"I am sorry for what happened yesterday" Kagome whispered but Sesshomaru heard her

"That did not answer my question"

"Because I _hurt_ my son, wouldn't you be upset if _you_ hurt Rin?" Kagome snapped the last part

Sesshomaru never thought of it like that, he would be torn if he hurt is adopted daughter so he decided to drop that question "Explain what happened yesterday?"

"My charm broke and I lost control, like Inuyasha I went into survival mode" Kagome face away from Sesshomaru

"Like Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru raised his brow

"Yes, but the charm keeps my beast at bay"

"Then it _won't_ happen again" Sesshomaru didn't ask a question

"No" Sesshomaru nose burned with the smell of Kagomes tears "N-Not like that... I've gotten to strong"

"This Sesshomaru does not understand"

"My charms aren't working anymore, nothing is" Kagome pulled her hood down more now the only thing showing was her chin

"Spit it out Miko" Sesshomaru was tired of Kagome dancing around what she needed to say

"**This"** Kagome faced Sesshomaru and pulled her hood back, Sesshomaru looked down to see Kagomes eyes bright blue, a type of blue the ocean would be jealous of the color, and when she spoke he could see the razor sharp fangs

"What are you?" Sesshomaru knelt down to get a better look at Kagome "You seem to be in control of yourself now"

"Thats because I'm not fighting for my life, my beast is at _bay_... and I-I don't know what I am, I'm not human thats all I can tell" Kagome reached up and touched the teardrop pearl on her head "There is not a single drop of human in me," Kagome giggled a little "So I'm not Hanyou _either_" Sesshomaru could help but smirk at that

"How did this happen?"

"I was treating a sick girl no more than 5 years old a few villages away, I was about to leave when I felt a burn on my hand," Kagome touched her left hand but no mark was visible "I went to a nearby stream, thinking I was stung by a bee or something, but when I touched the water my eyes started to burn, I fell in the water... next thing I know I wake up back here in this very spot under this tree... Like this, at first I was able to hide it with a simple chant but its gotten worse and worse every day, now... now this" Kagome picked her hood back up but didn't hide her face " I went back to the stream but it was ordinary water nothing was strange about it, I also checked on the girl she was healthy and happy"

Sesshomaru was speechless even if something bit/sting her it wouldn't change her in to a full Yokai, Sesshomaru was lost in thought as Kagome stood

"I must be getting back, you are welcome to stay in the hut if you would like" And with that Kagome walked towards the village, Sesshomaru decided to return as well, He walked a few steps behind Kagome watching her hips sway back and forth as she did. Now for years Sesshomaru denied his feelings for Kagome a human; Yes she was beautiful, years of combat, her skin still looked as soft as silk, her warm smile never failed to make him smile himself but as usual he kept his composure around her and in the privacy he would smirk even smile from time to time, she was an excellent learner, she was easy to teach unlike her son who was stubborn but willing.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had almost made it to the village when they both stopped and looked to the north "Are they looking for a fight?" Kagome -Thanks to her new enlighten senses- could smell three men headed straight for them, They didn't seem hostel but Kagome was just getting used to her new powers, her Miko powers suggest she should run from their power it matched that of Sesshomaru's

"I don't think so" Sesshomaru had a feeling he knew who it was, He turned and faced the north while Kagome faced west with her Red hood exposing only her lips and chin. Kagome could feel them nearing and the uneasy feeling from Sesshomaru something she was surprised at.

"_Ah_ Sesshomaru-sama" A dark voice called out

"Yukio-sama" Sesshomaru stated in his usual cold voice

"And what would the Lord of the West be doing here?" Yukio chuckled; Kagome wanted to put a face to the name but didn't want the man to see her in her current state

"Could ask you the same. You are far south of the northern border"

"So many questions but yet not a single answer has been giving, this is why I like you Sesshomaru-sama, you are always... _Distant_... No thats not a good word for it, give me a minute I'll think of one" Yukio laughed as he stepped closer "And where are _my_ manners," Yukio walked next to Kagome but she didn't turn "And who might this lady be?"

"Kagome" She answered without looking

"Oh," Yukio started to clap "Sesshomaru I didn't know _you_ were courting" Yukio looked back to see an expressionless Sesshomaru

"This Sesshomaru is _not_" He snapped back like Yukio offended him

"Ah, Then you wont mind" Yukio turned back to Kagome "My lady if you would, I'm _dying_ to see your face" Yukio softly touched Kagomes shoulder

"Of course" Kagome turned and lifted her head letting her hood fall backwards

"My, My you are beautiful demon aren't you" Kagome studied the mans face, He had long white hair, Kagome could tell because it was dull compared to Sesshomarus Silver, he also had dull red eyes, but with the white hair Kagome was attracted to the man but wasn't interested, He matched Sesshomaru in height, Kagome barely came to his shoulder, He wore a black robe that reminded Kagome of a trench coat of her time, but this man filled it out he looked more like a movie star the a creeper.

"Thank you" Kagome bowed her headed remembering Sesshomaru adding the 'Sama' to his name

"So Kagome?" Yukio looked over Kagome her Raven hair, Bright blue eyes, soft skin he was attached from the moment her saw her "What is a women like you doing in a dark forest like this one? One with your beauty should be in a palace somewhere being waited on hand and foot" Yukio took Kagomes hand and with a bow kissed it.

In That moment Sesshomaru felt something he never felt before, it was a feeling one he couldn't describe, He wanted to jerk Kagome away from Yukios grip and punch him in the face breaking his jaw. He didn't understand why, Yes Yukio was showing interest in Kagome but she showed no sigh in him. That was until Yukio flashed his fangs at her in which she gave a warm smiled back.

"Yukio" Sesshomaru interrupted "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ah yes" Yukio let Kagomes hand go "I have business with Koga the young lord of the east"

"Then I suggest you keep going if you want to make it before night fall" Sesshomaru almost growled the last part but managed to keep it under control.

"I suppose you are right, Well My dear Kagome I must leave you but I hope to see you again... soon" Yukio kissed Kagomes hand goodbye before snapping his fingers as two large men walked out from behind two trees, arms crossed and frowns on their faces.

"Nice to meet you" Kagome waved then turned to Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed "So Sesshomaru Who was that exactly?"

"Yukio, Lord of the north" Sesshomaru answered as he walked past Kagome she could tell he was upset

_'No doubt that Sesshomaru is upset because Yukio is over the border'_ Kagome thought as she lifted her hood again and followed Sesshomaru to her hut. "Your room is clean and ready if you are sleeping in there" Kagome stepped around Sesshomaru and entered Shippos room to check on him

_'What is Yukio playing at? He wants something from Kagome I can feel it but what?'_ Sesshomaru sat against the wall in his room facing the window thinking about the new Kagome.

* * *

Two days later after Kagome had explained her new appearance to the villagers and her friends, everyone seemed at ease with it, The villagers knew Kagome would never hurt them _only_ because they didn't know she could lose control at any moment and kill them all. Sango and Miroku didn't seemed phased by the changes, They accepted Kagome no matter what, Rin wanted to play with Kagomes hair now that she was Yukai her hair was to her lower thighs, Which Kagome happily allowed Rin to play with her hair, under the close watch of Sesshomaru; _Kagomes Idea._

Kagome was sitting on her porch her knees in her chest as Rin knotted at her hair, Sesshomaru was sitting in a tree not too far away as the scent of Yukio filled his nose, Sesshomaru quickly jumped down and stood in front of Kagome taking a protective stance, Kagome didn't think twice she knew he was protecting _Rin_.

"Hold on honey" Kagome stood and quickly brushed out the knocks with her fingers as Yukio appeared from the tree line

"I told you we would met again" Yukio walked over to Kagome and bowed in front of her

"That you did, Hello again Yukio-sama" Kagome started to bow but was stopped by Yukio hand

"Please no need to bow and Call me Yukio" he flashed a devilish smile

"Okay then" Kagome sent a warm smile back

"Sesshomaru-sama" Yukio nodded his head

"Hn" Sesshomaru looked away

"Kagome would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Right now?" Kagome looked to see where the sun was, it was almost sunset

"Yes, unless you are busy" Yukio shot a look to Sesshomaru who has his eyes closed

"Rin was just playing with my hair" Kagome looked to see Rin Standing behind Sesshomaru

"_Then_ Another time?" Yukio bowed his head and started to walk back into the forest, Once he was gone Sango pulled on Kagomes arm

"Kagome who was_ that?_" Sango looked to were the man just left

"Um oh he is Yukio-sama Lord of the North"

"And he has met you before?"

"Two days ago, Sesshomaru and I were walking back from the hill and he showed up, we talked for a moment then he left"

"Did _anything_ happened between you two... he seems interested in you"

"We talked for maybe two minutes, he mostly talked to Sesshomaru" Kagome didn't understand Sangos expression, it was a mix of fear and excitement

"Okay then," Sango looked over to see Sesshomaru talking to Rin "That Yukio fellow his hot! The hair and those eyes I mean WOW, Looks like Sesshomaru has some competition" Sango smiled as Sesshomaru sent her and evil glare from the corner of his eye_ 'Knew it'_ Sango thought as she giggled and walked away_ 'I knew he had feeling from Kagome, Stubborn jackass if he doesn't act soon Yukio is going to court Kagome then he will be to late'_

* * *

_**A/N:: Hmm Is Sesshomaru Jealous of Yukio? Will he ever admit it or will he let her slip though his fingers out of pride? What Does Yukio want from Kagome? And Kagome how did she become a demon? I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on the matter? Leave me a Review on what you think is going to happen? Hehehe ^.^**  
_


	2. Rare but Beautiful

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU EVEN IF HE IS A SEXY MOFO...**_

_**A/N:: Okay so here is the second chapter, if your not hooked by the ending... well read chapter 3, it gets a lot more interesting ^.^ Just saying! and come on have I let you down in the past? well go on read my story...**_

* * *

"Are we going to Kagomes Village today?" Rin Asked as Sesshomaru packed her things

"Yes, you have had your two break now it is time to go back to School"

"Is that the _only_ reason?" Rin giggled

"What are you talking about Rin?" Sesshomaru whistled for Ah-Un

"_You_ want to see Kagome-sama" Rin was now 15 She knew all about adult relationships, Last year Rin Became a women in which Kagome was there to help and explained the birds and the bees to Rin

"I have to see Kagome so you can go to school, nothing more" Sesshomaru helped Rin on Ah-un

"Sesshomaru-sama I'm not stupid, I see the way you look at her, you like her" Rin lifted in to the air as Seshomaru summoned his cloud "You can't lie to me, You seem happy around her and the whole time we have been home you have been mopping around, you are like the dead when she isn't around"

"You know nothing child"

"I know more than you think, I'm not that 8 year old, blind of the world only seeing the good" Rin looked away from a moment before looking back at Sesshomaru "Kagome-sama will not be single for long, She is a beautiful demon now Sesshomaru-sama, If you do not let your feeling be known someone else _will_"

"Enough Rin" Sesshomaru turned into his orb and speed off towards the village, to let Kagome know Rin was coming and he wouldn't be staying this time, but as he touched down in front of her hut a familiar stench filled his nose_ 'Yukio'_ Sesshomaru growled in his mind as he walked inside, As he slid the door open he was greeting By Shippo

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama" Shippo was sitting next to the fire eating some fresh soup

"Hn, Where is the Miko?"

"Kagome left early this morning with Yukio-sama"

"What?" Sesshomaru hissed

"Yeah? They go out every day?" Shippo raised his eye brow

"Where to?"

"On walks, they went hunting one time, They brought a lot of food back, it fed the whole village"

"What have they done?" Sesshomaru whispered

"Umm _nothing_? They mostly talked, last night I heard them talking till daybreak that's when they left, they should be back soon thought" Shippo sipped on his soup

"Then I shall wait" Sesshomaru stomped over and sat down leaning against the wall with his eyes closed... He didn't have to wait long though after only an hour Kagome and Yukio walked in laughing, Kagome noticed Sesshomaru right away

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama Have you been waiting long?" Kagome bowed

_'What is she doing? She hasn't used my title in so long and never has she bowed to me'_ Sesshomaru was quite from a moment before answering "Not long"

"Oh that's good, Where is Rin?" Kagome should have been attacked with a hug by now, every time Rin saw Kagome since becoming friends the first thing she would do is hug Kagome.

"On her way" Sesshomaru still had his eyes closed

"Oh... Did you want to talk to me then?"

"If you don't mind" Sesshomaru cracked his right eye to see Yukio and Shippo playing Rock, Paper, Scissors -A game Kagome taught them- Which angered Sesshomaru

"Of course not" Kagome smiled and looked back at Yukio "I will return"

"Well Actually I have to go, but before I leave" Yukio reached in to his Haori and pulled out a small square cloth with a brown string wrapped around it "A gift for you"

_'OH NO'_ Sesshomaru screamed in his head as his eyes widened _'Please Please don't be-'_

"Oh WOW!"

**_'No'_** Sesshomaru cried in his mind but kept his face emotionless

"Is this a _true_ Blue Rose?!" Kagome picked up the rather large blooming flower

"Yes" Yukio laughed

"Why are you acting funny momma?" Shippo watched a Kagomes smiled grew and she started to bounce on her toes

"This is a blue_ BLUE_ rose!" Kagome bounced a little faster

"And?" Shippo didn't understand the meaning

"Ashley Fieldcroft came across it on one of his explorations, but when he returned later with photography equipment, it was gone...They searched everywhere, of course, but the Blue Rose hasn't been seen since." Kagome smelled the rose before speaking again "And here I am holding what used to be a Myth"

"Who is this Ashley Fieldcroft? And whats Photography?" Yukio cocked his head to the side

"Oh um," Kagome looked to Sesshomaru but he had his eyes closed looking like he was angry "Another time"

"Very well" Yukio bowed "I must be going now, Enjoy your gift"

"Thank you so much" Kagome bowed as he left the hut "Now Sesshomaru-sama you said you wanted to talk"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he rose and left the hut, Kagome was nervous but followed him, She noticed they were walking towards her secret spot on the hill, well it wasn't much of a secret since both Shippo and Sango knew of it and now Sesshomaru but still.

"Are _you_ okay?" Kagome couldn't hold back the question any longer

"Hn"

Kagome knew that was his 'Yes' Answer So Kagome just nodded and dropped it and finished the walk in silence... As they neared the tree Kagome could feel the uneasy feeling of Sesshomaru's anxiety.

Sesshomaru stopped under the large tree and faced Kagome, He looked in to her blue eyes and saw innocence, fear, and something else he could not name "Kagome?"

"Kagome?" she raise her brows in surprise

"That is your name isn't it?" Sesshomaru arched an eye brow

"Of course it is.. But.. But you never use my name, you call me Miko"

"And?"

"Never mind, what where you going to say?"

"Why did you bow to me?" Kagome could see true confusion in his eyes

"Yukio said I was being rude in not doing so, you never told me to but I should show respect, the same with using your full title. I used to use it every time I saw you but I became lazy and stopped." Kagome told the truth, Yukio explained in detail that Kagome was being rude and dishonoring him.

"I have _never_ asked you to bow to me" Kagome could hear the anger in his voice

"I know you haven't but its out of respect that I do" Kagome was now confused.

"I wish you wouldn't, there is no need for you to bow to me" Sesshomaru turned his head looking over to the river in the distance

"Okay then I shall not do it again" Kagome didn't understand Sesshomaru logic but she would do whatever he wanted, After a few minutes of silence Sesshomaru spoke again

"What is Yukio to you?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome truly didn't understand the question

"Do you love Yukio?" Sesshomaru was tired of the games and just wanted honest answers

"_What?!_" Kagome stepped back in shock "Yukio is a friend, I enjoy talking to him"

"Is that all you do with him?"

"Sesshomaru what has gotten in to you," Kagome stepped up so she could see in his eyes "Why are you asking these questions?"

"Do you know what the Blue flower from the North symbolizes?"

"_No_, I didn't even know they existed till a few minutes ago"

"Good" Sesshomaru leaned up against the tree facing the valley

"Sesshomaru I-" Kagome was cut off by Shippos voice

"Momma!" Shippo jogged into the clearing "There is a family here to see you"

"What for?" Kagome turned her attention to her son

"Their son is sick, That's all I know"

"Alright take them to the Hut on the east side away from the village, I will be there soon"

"Right" Shippo jogged back

"Seems there is work to be done" Kagome looked back to the Daiyokia leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, Kagome smiled as she walked over to him stopping just a few inches from his face "You have nothing to be jealous about" Kagome kissed Sesshomaru lightly on the cheek "See you later" Kagome smiled then turned to walk back to the village before she entered the tree line she heard Sesshomaru rough voice

"This Sesshomaru is not jealous" Sesshomaru tried to hide the smile playing at his lips

"Whatever you say" Kagome knew his feelings, granted they weren't easy to read like Shippos or even Rins but if she paid close enough attention he could read him like a book and the Actions he displayed when she walked to in the hut with Yukio gave him away.

* * *

It was after night fall when Kagome finished treating the sick boy, He would be up in no time but needed a lot of rest, Kagome didn't like treating children; to see them in pain, their body going though so much. Even a simple virus like the cold would have them in bed for weeks.

"All done?" Sango asked as Kagome cleaned her supplies

"Yes, the boy will be better in a few days, I asked them to stay until he is well enough to travel"

"Would you like a bath?" Since Kagome had been in the village Sango took to her ways of bathing every night.

"I would _love_ one, Let me put this away and I will join you"

"See you there" Sango waved and walked off to the hot spring on the south west side of the village.

Kagome finished cleaning, Then whet back to her hut to put up the bucket and supplies before grabbing her robe and bathing supplies. Once everything was ready and she told Shippo and Rin where she was going Kagome headed towards the spring were Sango a waited

"Sango?" Kagome couldn't see her though the mist

"Yeah over here" Sango waved so Kagome could hopefully see her

"Oh okay" Kagome undressed and stepped in "Feels great tonight" Kagome sank down to her nose in the water letting the hot water relax her sore muscles from treating the young boy

"So I have to ask," Sango couldn't hold it in any longer "Are you in love with Yukio" Sango smiled

"What?" Kagome froze _'Can I just be friends with a guy without being in love with him?'_

"Come on I saw the Blue rose"

"_So?_ He said it was a gift"

"Yeah a gift of three, before you mate"

Kagome nearly jumped out of the water **"WHAT!"**

"You didn't know?"

"Of course _not!_" Kagome was shaking

"You give three gifts to your intended, the clan flower, a protection rob and finally a weapon made from their bone or skin"

"Oh god" Kagome covered her face "I thought he was just being nice not asking me to _marry_ him"

"He wont till the last gift is given"

"I need to talk to him tell him I don't want this... I just wanted to be friends"

"Better do it soon, and do not take another gift from him" Sango warned

"I'll be on the lookout" Kagome continued bathing and Sango did the same, Kagome was lost in thought when something Sango said started to bug her "You said the Clan flower what did you mean by that?"

"Oh well you see Every Clan has a different set of Gifts like the flowers. The Dragons of the North Give a Blue rose, The Bats of the South Give an Origami Blossom, The Wolves of the East give a Alpine Howler, And The Inu of the West Give a Sleeping beauty"

"Alpine Howler?" Kagome never heard of that type of flower

"It's really neat; It has a finger-sized hole in the center. When the wind blows, it rushes through this gap, causing a sound like the howling of a wolf."

"And the sleeping Beauty?" Kagome was intrigued by this flower because it belonged to Sesshomaru

"The Sleeping Beauty flower hibernates for years at a time. During its slumber its petals fill with a deadly poison. So other Animals that eat plants wont kill it."

"I see now, Sesshomaru has poison Claws and the flower has poison petals" Kagome smiled at the thought, something so deadly must be very beautiful

"Yeah" Sango smiled "Sesshomaru probably has his Flower locked away" Sango laughed

"Do they grow their own flower _or_ is it passed down?"

"It's passes down, That Blue flower you have was probably Yukios fathers that he gave to his mother, It could be centuries old"

"Great" Kagome moaned "Just what I need a old and meaningful flower in my house, I'll lose it or break it somehow"

"I doubt it; just give it back when he comes back again"

"Good point I'll just place a barrier around it until then"

"Good idea" Sango giggled as they continued to talk... What the girls didn't know was Sesshomaru was in a tree not ten feet from them listing on their conversation.

_'I see now'_ Sesshomaru jumped from the tree and ran west

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, you are back so soon!" The green toad known as Jaken Called from the steps of Sesshomaru's palace

"Hn" Sesshomaru walked past the toad but could hear him a few steps behind "Jaken!"

"Y-Yes Mi lord"

"Get _away_ from This Sesshomaru"

"O-Of Course" Jaken bowed and walked away in a fast pace

_'Pathetic'_ Sesshomaru frowned but continued to walk in to his palace

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama" His servants said in unison

"Away" He responded

"Yes" They bowed and went their separate ways

_'Annoying'_ Sesshomaru continued his walk thought is dark and quite hallways, After five minutes of walking Sesshomaru stopped in front of a set of double sliding doors, Sesshomaru took a deep breath and entered the doors.

Sesshomaru could feel the tingle of the barrier as he stepped in and shut the door softly behind him, Sesshomaru turned and looked with cold eyes at the depressing site before him. Rotten tree barely standing, Black dirt with twigs and bones of dead animals poking out here and there, a dry dirty hill of rocks that used to be a waterfall, a dry pond now filled with dead moss and more animal bones.

_'This place'_ Sesshomaru thought as he walked towards the center of the dead waste land _'I remember mother brought me here once when I was a pup... It was filled with beautiful things, flowers as far as the eye could see, small animals that I would chase, the waterfall father and I once played in'_ Sesshomaru thought as he heard the dry crunch of the dead dirt_ 'Now it has turned to a place of death and unhappiness'_ Sesshomaru looked to the right to see a old broken rock bench his mother talked on him on.

* * *

_**~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

"Sesshomaru look around you" Katsumi looked toward her only pup

"What am I looking for mother" Sesshomaru asked

"This garden is important"

"_How_ so?"

"Before I met your father," Katsumi growled the last part "This garden was dead, the dirt was black, the trees nothing but stumps, rotting at the core"

"The _point_ mother" Sesshomaru wanted to get back to training

"I am getting to it you _ungrateful_ child" Katsumi said in a monotone "Before we mated your father brought me here and told me to think beautiful thoughts, so naturally I did. I listen as he started to laugh, when I opened my eyes the once dead garden turned in to this beautiful place. He told me to walk around look from something special, I had no idea what he meant but I did it, and at the very center on this place lay a beautiful purple flower, The Sleeping Beauty. A beautiful but deadly flower, We in the west use it as a indicator, it will only appear when your true mate shows up and heals the garden"

"This Sesshomaru still does not understand"

"Child" Katsumi sighed "When you take over for your father and become lord of the west, this garden will turn back to the dry waste land it once was, and the sleeping beauty _will_ return to its slumber"

"Because"

"It's how we choose our mates" Katsumi stood "Follow me" And Sesshomaru did "The Sleeping Beauty is a way to help in the choosing of a mate, if you bring a demon here and she does not heal the garden and the Sleeping Beauty _does not_ bloom it will release a poison and within seconds it will kill the false mate" Katsumi stopped at a dirt circle in the middle of the garden with a large blooming purple flower "Once you become the new lord this flower will return to it slumber and its petals will fill with poison, Choose your mate wisely"

"This Sesshomaru has _no_ need for a mate"

"One day son-" Katsumi turned to see her beloved Inu-No-Tashio in his demon form running though the skies "Again?" Katsumi growled and stomped off inside

_**~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

'_When father started to fall in love with that human, I watched as the garden slowly started to die, the colors faded, the animals died off, the water stopped flowing, it became this'_ Sesshomaru reached the center where his mother showed him for the first time the Sleeping Beauty _'Yet you survive in this land of death'_ Sesshomaru knelt down and touched the flower _'The poison is thick with in you'_

'_Will you ever bloom again?'_ Sesshomaru thought back to when he attempted to heal the garden

* * *

_**~~~~Flash back~~~~**_

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama where are we going?" Rin Laughed beside him

"Here" Sesshomaru's heart was racing; he did **not** want a human for a mate, let alone wait for one to grow up. Rin was like a daughter to him he could **not** see her as a mate but everything about their situation seemed to point that way _'It doesn't hurt to try, if this does not work I must bring her out of the garden before she is killed' _Sesshomaru opened the door and lead Rin inside

"What happened" Rin gasped at the site before her

"Rin think happy thoughts, picture the Garden full of life" Sesshomaru ordered

"Okay?" Rin started to think, she thought of big beautiful flowers, white rabbits jumping thought the grass, the sound of water falling from a great height

As Rin thought of a beautiful garden, Sesshomaru looked for changes but nothing happened, He was about to the Rin to think harder when the faint smell of poison filled his nose "No" Sesshomaru grabbed the tops of Rins arms and pulled her back inside of the palace "Rin are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sesshomaru-sama, but what was that for?"

"Never mind child, Go find Jaken and play" Sesshomaru waited for Rin to run around the Corner before leaning against the wall letting out a sigh of relief, not only for Rins safety _but_ That a human child was not his mate.

**_~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~_**

* * *

_'When will I see the beauty again?'_ Sesshomaru stood and looked down upon the flower _'There once was so much beauty here and now it's nothing but dirt and a memory of what used to be'_ Sesshomaru turned on the balls of his feet and slowly stomped towards the doors_ 'It would be easier if I could just give the flower away instead of the female coming here'_ Sesshomaru entered the house and made his way to the front of the Palace again

"Are you leaving again Mi lord?" A small woman with red hair and silver eyes asked with a seductive smile barring her fangs

"Hn" Sesshomaru didn't look twice at her as he passed and went outside.

* * *

_**A/N:: Well What did you think? The flowers I chose for the clans are either very rare or a myth... Go look them up they are beautiful flowers (Which is why I picked them) Mostly because the sleeping beauty releases poison -Sesshomaru- and the Alpine Howler sounds like a wolf howling -Koga-, it just made COMPLETE Sense to use those flowers as their Clan flowers? What do you think?**_

_**I have chapter 3 written I might post it tonight, I might not, it depends on if I get busy :P But REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	3. Unexpected

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I DON'T MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS!**_

_**A/N:: Okay soooo late update but here is the next chapter, yeah I know its a little on the skimpy side, things have been hectic but should be better in a few days... but until then I probably wont get the next chapter anytime soon. No worries thought it wont be too long, Promise ** _

* * *

Kagome was making some dinner for her guest Rin and Sesshomaru though he never ate in front of them Kagome still made him a plate. As Kagome was dishing out the food She felt some one aproaching her hut.

"Shippo answer the door" Kagome hissed as she scooped Rin up and Hid behind her barrier

"Kay" Shippo waited till The stranger approaced the door before getting up "Who is it?" Shippo called out after hearing three knocks

"I am looking for Kagome-sama" a male voice answered

Shippo let the man in, he was around Kagomes height, white hair to his butt with the same Red eyes as Yuiko "Is Kagome-sama here?"

"What do _you_ want with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked with his eyes closed

"I was ordered by Yukio-sama to create this gift for her, I was supposed to bring it to her" The man bowed knowing it was Sesshoamru lord of the west

"She is not here" Shippo answered

"Then I shall wait"

"You shall not, Kagome will be gone for days" Sesshomaru lied to everyone's surprise

_'Not the second gift'_ Kagome whined in her head, She was in her Barrier when the man arrived and luckily her friends lied for her, though even Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru lied for her sake

"Then I shall return in a few days" The man bowed and left the hut, Kagome, let Rin out but she stayed hidden in her barrier for the rest of the day in case the man was nearby

**_*Knock* *Knock*_**

Kagome sat against the east wall of her room her knees in her chest with her red hood over her head but not covering her face, She didn't want to answer thinking it was a trick for her to accept the second gift.

"Miko it is me" Sesshomaru deep voice sounded aggravated

"Come in" Kagome answered looking out her window seeing the oragne glow of the sun setting

"Miko are you _hiding_?" Sesshomaru sat down next to her

"Honestly... yes" Kagome couldn't and wouldn't lie to him

"Why?" Sesshomaru wanted to hear her say it

"Becuase I don't want a gift from Yukio, I _thought_ he was just a friend but he sees me as more"

"And you see him as a friend?" Sesshomaru could feel his stomach turn from her answers

"Of course" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, she could see something in his eye but she wasn't sure of what it was yet

"Another one of his servants will be here tomorrow to look for you" Sesshomaru knew Yukio would not give up on Kagome

"I see" Kagome placed her chin on her knees and let out a soft sigh

"Would you like to leave?" Sesshomaru found courage

"What do you mean?" Kagome tilted her head to see his face

"I could offer you a room in my palace" Sesshomaru could feel a blush bubbling up but he fought to show it

"You would let me stay with you?"

"That is what I said"

"Are you sure, I do not wish to be your burden" Kagome blushed light pink

"Nonsense. After night fall I shall take you there, be ready" Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the room only to be caught by Shippos hand

"Come" Shippo pulled Sesshomaru into his room where Shippo placed a barrier "I know what you are doing" Shippo smirked

"What are you _talking_ about kit?"

"I know you love Kagome, I see it every time you look at her" Shippo chuckled "If she passes your test and yes I know of the garden, but if she passes you _must_ speak your feelings, Kagome likes for a man to be forward with her, tell her the truth, I can promise you she will feel the same"

"Kit mind your _own_ business" Sesshomaru broke Shippos barrier and stomped out of the room and out of the hut

* * *

**_~~~~Middle of the night~~~_**

* * *

It was after midnight When Sesshomaru entered Kagomes room she was sitting on her bed with Shippo leaning against him as he rubbed her back "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Kagome leaned up "Are you sure you can handle everything here?" Kagome looked to her son

"Of course, and if I have any problems I will have Rin take me to you"

"Okay, I'll see you as soon as I can" Kagome stood and hugged her son one last time "I'm ready" Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru and placed a barrier making them invisible

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome bridal style and walked outside, once there Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and took to the sky, The trip was quite and long but it never seemed uncomfortable.

"We are here" Sesshomaru announced as they touched down in front a a large stare case

"Wow" Kagome looked up seeing the largest Castle she had ever seen

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk on his face

"This is amazing" Kagome gasped at the palace Sesshomaru called home

"Shall we" Sesshomaru wanted to get Kagome inside before anyone saw her and told Yukio of her whereabouts

"Um yeah" Kagome cautiously walked up the long stairs with Sesshomaru by her side, for the first time Kagome felt nervous, first she was _alone_ with Sesshomaru, now they had been alone before but in her domain, here she was a lost puppy surcome to his will. But Kagome knew well she hoped Sesshomaru didn't take advantaged of that small fact.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome jumped a little at the noise seeing at least twenty servants waiting at the door

"Away" Sesshomaru waved his hand and they scattered

'_wow the influence he has over then'_ Kagome contuined to follow Sesshomaru not knowing where he was taking her, not being able to stay quite Kagome spoke again "Um Sesshomaru were are we going?"

"I am taking you to the guest room" He answered in a cold tone, Kagome figured it was because Sesshomaru had to keep his place as alpha and show no affection to her, which Kagome didn't mind and since they were in his palace Kagome figured she needed to use his full name

"Here" Sesshomaru stopped a dark set of double doors "A sevant will be here in the morning to take you to eat"

Kagome slid the left door opened and turned back to Sesshomaru with a smiled "Thank you for this, Good night Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome nodded her head and stepped inside, smiling knowing Sesshomaru was debating on coming in and telling her she didn't need to call him that but Kagome waited and he never came_ 'Guess he does want me to use his title in his home' _Kagome tossed her bag in the corner of the room then laid on her bed, Kagome stretched out noticing their was more room to roll around in, Kagome kept reaching but found no end_ 'How big is this bed?'_ Kagome rolled back over twice before setting down and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of tapping on her door "Yes" Kagome growled not wanting to be woken up

"Breakfast if ready" A women called out

"Kay" Kagome huffed and reluctantly rose from her comfortable spot.

"I shall wait for you" The women spoke again

"Okay" Kagome looked around the room, it was plain but then again it was a guest room, Kagome noticed the large bed, it could easy fit five of her without a problem, while Kagome was looking at the bed her eye caught of a brown door in the left corner '_Hmm'_ Kagome walked over and pushed the door opened_ 'jackpot'_ Kagome looked to see a large wooden tube, steam rolled off of it. Kagome bounced in excitement then nearly dashed to her door where the woman was waiting "Do you think I could bath first" Kagome bit her lip waiting for the answer

"You can bathe _after_ breakfast" The woman answered

"Oh" Kagome pouted then opened her door seeing a girl a little shorter than she was, she had long red hair up it was pulled up in a leather tie, her silver eye were breath taking, Kagome also noticed two purplish strips running down the womens neck swirling a little at her collar bone

"Are you ready" The women smiled

"Yes" Kagome waited for the girl to move so she could follow, as the women lead the way Kagome didn't like the uncomfortable silence so she decided to talk to the woman "So whats your name?"

"Amayah" The women answered "It means Night rain"

"My name is Kagome, it means Caged bird" Kagome could have sword the girl laughed under her breath but Kagome didn't want to cause trouble not on the first day being here

"Here" Amayah opened a white sliding door, Kagome stepped inside to see a familiar face

"Good morning" Kagome smiled

"Hn" Sesshomaru was focused on a scroll in his hands

"You can sit here" Amayah pulled out a wooden chair in the middle of the table far away from Sesshomaru, though Kagome didn't mind. Soon Amayah brought out a plate of food, deer meat mostly and other things Kagome didn't know the name of or even what it was but she didn't complain she happily dug in, chewing softly trying not to enrage Sesshomaru, granted she was a demon now but she still had her human ways. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in silence while she ate, neither looking at the other. once Kagome was done Amayah took her plate away and Sesshomaeu set his scroll down

"You may go anywhere in the Palace, I only ask that you do not leave the castle grounds"

"Alright" Kagome smiled

"If you need anything a servant will gladly help" Sesshomaru didn't bother to learn anyone's name.

"Thank you" Kagome stood and left the room, Kagome was slightly relived that since she was a demon she could follow her scent back to her room _'Here I come'_ Kagome thought as she neared her room, Kagome quickly jumped in side sliding her door shut, she quickly grabbed her bathing supplies and stripped while she ran to the wooden door, Kagome opened it seeing the bathing tube still rolling with steam _'Ahhh'_ Kagome thought as she sank to her chin in the water.

* * *

**_~~~~~~~A WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

* * *

Kagome had learned pretty fast were everything she need was, she could now wonder the castle without getting lost and when she did she just followed her scent back to a familiar area. Kagome hadn't seen much of Sesshomaru since she arrived, he stopped coming to eat, Kagome now sat alone while eating, which she didn't mind but apart of her didn't like it either. Kagome was wondering the back hallway near Sesshomaru's office, he was busy with the lord of the south, Kagome had never seen him before and Sesshomaru had told her to stay away but she was board and wanted to explore and this was a place she had never been to, after his office was a set of double doors, a set of dark blue double door a little ways down from the white ones.

Kagome noticed another set of double door leading outside since this was the back of the palace _"Come"_ A soft voice whispered

"huh?" Kagome looked around the hallways seeing nothing

_"Come to me"_ The soft voice whispered again. Kagome touched the doors, they seemed out of place compared to the rest of the house, Kagome could feel her skin tingling from a barrier that had been placed long ago, she could feel the ancient power hidden inside. Kagome wanted to look inside see what Sesshomaru was hiding but as she reached for the door again Sesshomaru appeared beside her

"Some one is nosy" He chuckled

"Oh I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome jumped back

"no harm done" Kagome could tell there was something in his voice aggravation? maybe. "Come I shall take you to your room"

"I know the way, you don't have to waste your time with me" Kagome giggled but stopped seeing Sesshomaru was not amused

"Come" he ordered and started to walk away, Kagome shrugged her shoulder and followed quietly behind him, after a long but quick walk they were at her room

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama..." Kagome blinked as she was in her room pinned against her south wall her door shut and Sesshomaru with his hands on either side of her head

"_Stop_ using my title, we have discussed this"

"I'm sorry its just... we are in your home, I figured I should be proper" Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's warm breath wash over her face as he exhaled

"There is _no_ need" He sighed

"I'm sorry"

"Stop! Apologizing" Sesshomaru growled

"I'm..." Kagome bit her lip

"Better" Sesshomaru chuckled, but didn't move, and something in Kagome didn't want him to either, She liked having him close, feeling his hot breath brush against her skin, Kagome looked up her blue eyes shining in the moon light that peaked though her west wall.

"Uh" Sesshomaru was speechless, he had never seen Kagome like this, She was like an angle standing before him. Granted she was always beautiful to him but here in this moment she was something more, he needed her in a way he never thought possible, She was air he desperately needed to live, she was water and he was a man dying of thirst. "Kagome" He whispered

"Yes" She whispered back, Sesshomaru felt himself being pulled towards Kagome and before he knew it his lips bushed lightly against hers, so soft it felt like a feather bushed against him. there breath intertwined, jolts of electricity sparked between then, Sesshomaru bushed her lips again, dying for a taste ,Kagome didn't move in fear she would scare the lord away "Sessh..omaru"

"Yes" He answered back the fire between then growing to the point of pain she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her, They were so close their lips already touching, but neither made the move to close the space, Kagome decided to be brave, She took her right hand and brushed up his arm lightly causing him to shudder, Kagome liked the reaction a single touch caused him _'now or never'_ he thought and took a deep unnoticeable breath, he went to move the gap but heard a servant coming

"Another time" Kagome whispered with a smiled, Sesshomaru ran his index finger down Kagomes cheek before vanishing in to thin air. Kagome sighed when she heard the small taps on her door "Yes" Kagome almost growled

"Your bathing supplies" Amayah called out

Kagome opened the door and took the arm full of supplies "Thank you" Kagome tired to smiled then shut her door with a thud.

* * *

**~~~~TWO DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Kagome was walking the halls again something she did every after noon around sunset, Sesshomaru was away on business but would be back in the morning, so Kagome was alone for the night, so she decided to be a little sneaky, Kagome walked back up to the odd set of double doors with the barrier, Kagome reached out and touched the door this time without being stopped, Kagome felt the tingle again this time it was stronger because she was touching it, Kagome took a deep breath then opened the door, closing it soflt behind her, Kagome turned with a smiled that melted in to a opened mouth frown _'What is this place?'_ Kagome took a few stepped in the dark depressing area, the black dirt, Trees broken and rotten, the small animal bones, it was a place of death and Kagome didn't like it, she was about to turn and leave when she heard a soft voice call to her

_"Come"_ The voice whispered

"W-Who is there?" Kagome asked not sure who she was asking

_"This way"_ It whispered again

"Okay" Kagome took caution steps towards the voice "Are you going to hurt me?" Kagome felt stupid now, of course the weird mysterious voice would _never_ hurt the scared girl who can't control her powers

_"Closer"_ The voice chimed _"Almost there"_

Kagome walked seeing a circle of dead dirt and in the middle "wow" Kagome breath seeing a closed purple flower

_"A single touch will awaken me"_ The voice whispered

Kagome didn't understand why, something told her to run, stay away but a stronger force told her to touch the flower, Kagome sat down on her knees and let her index finger and middle finger touch the flower, Kagome watched as the flower opened and a pulse of power ran down the flower and across the ground, Kagome watched still touching the flower and the trees grew and started to bloom, flowers and animals rose from the dirt, shaking their fur and stretching their legs, Kagome listened as water started running in the distance, as time went on more Flowers grew, more animals appeared, birds chirped and flew in the air and warm breeze whipped around Kagome "This is amazing"

_"You have awoken me and healed this garden"_ The voice whispered

"You're welcome" Kagome half giggled and stood "I did this?" Kagome walked around touching everything that was once dead and rotting, Kagome walked over to the running water to see a large water fall with clean fresh water and Fish swimming around in the pool at the bottom, Kagome looked to see the tree blowing in the wind "So full of life" Kagome giggled

**!MEAN WHILE!**

Sesshomaru was in The lord of the Souths office waiting for the other clan leaders to arrive when he felt his body plus not in pain but in pleasure, Sesshomaru touched the place over his heart feeling his heart pick up in pace _'What is going on'_ Sesshomaru thought as he felt another pulse go though him

_"A Mate has been chosen"_ A voice whispered in Sesshomaru's head

_'What?'_ Sesshomaru sat in shock

* * *

_**A/N:: Well What did you think? Betcha did think Kagome would heal the garden.. lol Na it was pretty obvious :P but True love is never that easy? What is in store for our lovely couple? DON'T KNOW? Then I guess you have to keep reading, because only I know what is going to happen -Insert evil laugh here-**_ XD **_BUT REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_ **


	4. Gifts

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! BOO **_

_**A/N:: I wanted to explain something before you start reading, When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's beast take over there eyes bleed red right? Well I wanted Kagome to be different, since she is a different breed of demon, so instead of bleeding red, she will bleed Black, Like I said Kagome is different, so this will be a defining factor -Bleeding black not red- Plus Black and Blue are awesome together (Just saying) So when you read the part her eyes bleed black I wanted you to already know why I did that, instead of asking me later ^.^ But anyway I'll stop blabbing and Let you read, so see you at the End ^.^**_

* * *

Sesshomaru clutched his Haori as the power pulsed thought him_ 'Mate? What mate?'_ Sesshomaru asked up did not get answer, Sesshomaru looked up to see the southern lord looking at him with his brow raised "I apologize but I must leave" Sesshomaru stood in a fluid movement and left. Sesshomaru made it outside and formed his orb; he shot across the sky to his palace, Sesshomaru touched down in Awe

_'The garden, its healed'_ Sesshomaru walked over to the Sleeping Beauty _'who?'_ Sesshomaru knelt and touched the flower it was blooming bigger and better than he remembered it, the poison was not released it lived along with the garden, as the wind blew a smiled ran across Sesshomaru's face "Kagome _is_ the one" Her scent was strong in the garden, As Sesshomaru scanned the area he could tell she was the only on that had been in her, she touched everything, the trees held her scent from where she touched them, a rabbit ran by that held her scent on his fur for where she pet it "Kagome is _my_ mate" Sesshomaru said with a smile as he walked inside

As he made his way towards Kagomes room he was stopped by Amayah "Hello Sesshomaru-sama"

"Hn" Sesshomaru tried to pass but she got in the way "Why do you block my path?"

"Because Mi lord I am the one who healed the garden, _I am_ your destined mate" She lied

"You are the one?" Sesshomaru knew she was lying her scent was nowhere near the garden it was filled with Kagomes scent

"Yes Mi lord, I went in there today, I was curious and boom the garden bloomed"

"Today you say?" Sesshomaru was furious this twit was trying to lie to him; he would not have it in his home

"Yes Mi lord"

"And what of the flower in the middle of the garden?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk

"Why does that matter?" Amayah giggled but stopped as Sesshomaru grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air

"Because the flower in the middle is filled with poison, if you were to step in to it, it would have killed you, now you say you went in there _yet_ here you stand"

"M-Mi Lord" Amayah gasped for air

"I will only give you once chance, lie again and it will be your last day in my home and on this earth, I will send you to the depths of hell for the demons there to feast on your body and soul" Sesshomaru squeezed Amayah neck nearly breaking it then tossed her against the wall "Be gone" Sesshomaru stepped over her body and made it way to Kagomes room

_***Knock* *Knock***_

Sesshomaru waited but heard no answer so he slid the door open seeing her room empty, Sesshomaru didn't understand so he stepped inside her scent was strong in the room, he could tell that she had recently been there. Sesshomaru looked around seeing everything neat and organized. He was about to leave when he heard Kagomes soft hums coming from the bathing room so he decided to wait. It only took a few minutes and Kagome was walking out in her black robe, brushing her hair with her fingers

"_Oh_" Kagome jumped "You scared me" Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru walked over to her saying nothing "Something wrong?" Kagome asked as he stopped in front of her

Sesshomaru said nothing as he leaned down and captured Kagome in a kiss, their first kiss, if as soft and cautious, Kagome stood frozen for a moment not sure What Sesshomaru was doing, once the kiss was broken Kagome smiled and asked "What was that?" With a smile

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned down for another kiss this time it was a little more rough, he traced Kagome lips for entrance she gladly let him, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru as he wrapped his around her back, as time passes the kiss became more passionate, Sesshomaru backed Kagome up against her east wall, Kagome tighten her grip as Sesshomaru reached down behind her knees and pulled her up so that her legs could wrap around his hips, which she gladly did.

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's member growing between them as her arousal increases, Kagome could feel her beast breaking its way out of the thin cage it was in. Kagome hated to but she needed to stop "_Sesshomaru_" Kagome broke the kiss and it didn't take much for Sesshomaru to see why, her eye began to bleed black, a sign that her beast was about to take over.

"I know" Sesshomaru leaned his head down at the crook of Kagome neck catching his breath as Kagome tired to do the same, After a few moments Sesshomaru let Kagome down "Come" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome had and lead her to the garden

"What are we doing?" Kagome felt a little embarrassed walking around in nothing but a robe.

But Sesshomaru said nothing as he opened the door and pulled Kagome into the garden, he still didn't talk as he walked to the rock bench under a tall oak. Fireflies lit up the sky as they sat. "Kagome do you know what this place is?"

"Um a garden?" Kagome was confused and a little scared, Sesshomaru hid it for a reason 'Is he going to yell at me for coming in here?'

"When you first stepped in here, it was a barren waste land, everything was dead and rotting, the ground showed no life at all, but then you came across the Sleeping Beauty and healed the garden" Sesshomaru smiled

"I _guess_" it took a second but Kagome remember the name Sleeping Beauty, Sango told her it was Sesshomaru's flower, the one he gave to his intended

"This garden is a wonderful place" Sesshomaru smirked

"How so?" Kagome kicked her feet back and forth feeling the fresh grass between her toes

"This garden... you see when a demoness comes into the garden two things can happen, one, The garden rejects her and the sleeping beauty releases its poison and within seconds kills the imposter" Sesshomaru chuckled

"And?" Kagome was now getting scared

"Or the sleeping beauty will bloom and the garden will heal, it what we Inu's use to choose mates" Sesshomaru had a smiled that wouldn't wipe away "Kagome you came here tonight and healed the garden, the only way you can do that is if you were destined to be my Mate"

"So what you're saying is you don't have a choice in who you choose as a mate, unlike Yukio who can give the blue rose to anyone he wants?"

"Exactly, you were born to be my mate" Sesshomaru turned to Kagome "but if I had the choice like Yukio I would have chosen you, it seems the fates are in my favor" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Sesshomaru are you asking to court me?" Kagome giggled, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with only a smirk on his face, Kagome got a little nervous when Sesshomaru didn't respond "I mean...Well... I.. hmm" Kagome was getting more nervous by the second until Sesshomaru laughed, Kagome jumped at the sound She had never heard Sesshomaru laugh like that, he had chuckled a few times in front of her but never laughed. Kagome blushed deep red as Sesshomaru continued to laugh "It's not funny" Kagome crossed her arms

"Actually... It is" Sesshomaru started to calm down "Kagome I_ just_ told you, you were born to be my mate, its obvious that I wish to court you"

"Nothing wrong with making sure that's what you want" Kagome huffed and looked the other way as Sesshomaru chuckled

"Kagome," Sesshomaru pulled Kagome face back to look at him "Would you allow this Sesshomaru to court you?"

"Hmm I don't know" Kagome giggled

"Kagome" Sesshomaru growled

"_Of course_ silly" Kagome leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek

"Hn" Kagome started to pull away but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss

* * *

The next day Sesshomaru found Kagome in the garden, she was sitting next to The sleeping Beauty, She had two rabbits in her lap, one all white and the other all black, they were sleeping as she hummed and pet them with one of her hands "Kagome"

"Yes" Kagome looked back with a smile

"I must leave but I shall return in a few hours" Sesshomaru knelt next to her

"More than likely I'll be here" Kagome nuzzled against Sesshomaru's neck

"Then I shall come find you when I return" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome quick but meaningful

"Bye" Kagome waved as Sesshomaru formed his cloud and shot off into the sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew for a while before coming upon a Youkia village, it was protected my a barrier so no human could enter, Sesshomaru watched as the villages shivered in fear as he passed them, Sesshomaru walked in to a small hut reeking of spiders

"_And_ what do I owe this pleasure?" A demoness with long grey hair appeared smoking a long pipe, She had what looked like tribal markings on her arms and face, on her forehead was a half a spider web, starting at her hair-line, down to a point between her brows, She had swirls and symbols covering her arms

"I need a Kimono"

"Ahh is the great Sesshomaru courting? Demons only come to me when they need a courting gift"

"Will you make one?"

"How could I turn down the lord of the west?" The old demon stood "Hold out your hand"

"Hn" Sesshomaru knew of this demon she could make a protection Kimono in a matter of hours, she used the blood and hair from the man to intertwine in to the fabric.

"Lets see" The women scanned his hand then pushed his sleeve up to show his pale wrist "Here we go, this might pinch" And with that one of her legs shot of from behind her and stabbed into Sesshomaru's wrist, he could feel the light sting from where she penetrated his skin but he showed nothing in his expression "Now," The women turned and grabbed a clay bowl, the legs that took the blood hovered over the bowl, The old demon took the legs and poured some blood into the bowl "Now Sesshomaru, I head you use poison as a weapon right?"

"Hn" He responded

"Drip some poison into this bowl, don't worry about hurting the bowl" The women laughed "Your blood with keep the poison from melting the bowl" Sesshomaru took his right hand and placed it over the bowl

_***Sizzle* Sizzle***_

Sesshomaru placed ten drops of his poison into the bowl "There, anything else?"

"One Last thing" The demon chuckled; She reached up and plucked three hairs from Sesshomaru's head

_'Ouch'_ He thought but did not show it

"All done, but before I forget how tall is the young women?" The old demon twisted the long strands into the bowl

Sesshomaru held up his hand to his shoulder "Her head reaches here"

"Ah, Come back just before sunset, it will be ready by then" The old demon floated in to a dark room

"Hn" Sesshomaru turned and exited, He walked back thought the village and out of the barrier "Now one last thing" Sesshomaru flew back into the air this time in his orb, he needed to travel a great distance but didn't have the time to casually fly on his cloud, Sesshomaru touched down in the familiar volcano, He looked around seeing nothing at first only the large skull in the middle where the old man lived, Sesshomaru walked over and went inside where he heard the slams of a hammer hitting metal "**Totosai**" Sesshomaru spoke in his clod voice

"Hmm" The old man stopped his work and looked towards the entrance of his home "_AHHHH_" Totosai started to run but Sesshomaru grabbed the back of his shirt "Don't kill me I have done nothing wrong!"

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to kill you; I have a job for you"

"Sorry I do have any openings for new work" Totosai scratched his head

"Find one"

"What do you need anyway, you have _three_ swords already" Totosai huffed

"If you must know it is not for me" Sesshomaru dropped the old man

"Oh a girl?" Totosai had hearts popping out of his eyes and making kissy faces to Sesshomaru

***BAM***

A knot grew on Totosai head "Alright, what do you want sheesh"

"A sword"

"Alright" Totosai picked up a strange instrument "open your mouth" but Sesshomaru didn't move "I will make your weapon the same way I made your fathers, using her fang" Sesshomaru still didn't move "You stubborn child" Totosai hit Sesshomaru over the head but Sesshomaru just raised his brow "Damn, _that_ worked with Inuyasha"

"Old man" Sesshomaru growled

"Just do it, your fang will grow back in half a day" Totosai huffed and scratched his chest

"Fine" Sesshomaru opened his mouth

"Wow your fangs are big" Totosai grabbed around Sesshomarus left fang, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the comment then

***POP***

"Ouch" Sesshomaru growled and Totosai looked over the fang "When will it be ready?"

"Who it is for?" Totosai chuckled

"Old man, you are working on This Sesshomaru's nerves"

"Well I don't know... it could take year, I forget a lot" Totosai leaned against his wall; Sesshomaru grabbed the man around the neck

"If I didn't need this weapon, I would squish you like the bug you are"

"Just a name and I will make it in two days"

"You have_ one_" Sesshomaru growled

"The name" Totosai laughed

Sesshoamru dropped the old man and turned to leave, but before he went back out on to the volcano floor her turned and said "Kagome"

"Hehehe so are the rumors true?" Totosai laughed

"What Rumors?" Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest

"Kagome is now a demon" Totosai raised his dirty brows

"Where have you heard such things?"

"I heard them from the north" Myoga jumped out from Totosais shirt and on to Sesshomarus shoulder

"Flea _get off_ of this Sesshomaru"

"O-Of course" Myoga jumped back to Totosai "Ahem, I was traveling here when I heard of news of a new demon that caught the attention of Yukio the Lord of the north, I like to keep up with the news you see, so I listened in," Myoga wiped the sweat from his tiny head "I heard that she was a beautiful demon, that smelled of fresh rain, lavender, and a touch of honey. I thought of Kagome because she had the same scent, but I knew Kagome was a human Miko, not a demon"

"Get to your point" Sesshomaru growled

"As I listened, I found out she had Raven, hair and bright blue eyes, and the unspeakable power she held deep within herself, it could bring the world to its knees" Myoga wiped again "Then he spoke her name,_ Kagome_ and where she lived, _The village of Edo_. I couldn't believe that they were talking of Kagome, so I went there myself, I caught sight of Kagome thought her window, and it was all true, Kagome was the demon they spoke of"

"Kagome was changed somehow, even she does not know how" Sesshomaru was bored of this conversation, he knew all of this already

"Makes me wonder" Myoga twitched his nose "Ah but this gift is for her? So she passed the test?"

"She survived the garden" Sesshomaru stuck his nose in the air

"Wonderful," Myoga clapped "Her power will be unmatched"

"What are you talking about?" Totosai scratched his butt

"Even as Kagome sat unmoving in her room, the waves of power that radiated from her was emince, The north spoke of the truth, Kagome has a great power within her she is unaware of, Sesshomaru you must train her, Teach her how to control the power, Right now she is as fragile as a young pup, ignorant to her power. If it is used before she is trained it could cause _great_ destruction"

"Hn"

"Totosai you must complete the sword, so Kagome can bond with it"

"Well..." Totosai sighed "I'm tired"

"Old Man" Sesshomaru growled

"Ugh, come back in the morning"

Myoga jumped on Sesshomaru shoulder "Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama, I will make sure he finishes it"

"Hn" Sesshomaru turned and left the skull, He could see it was near sunset, so he decided to return to the old Spider for the Kimono. He formed his Orb and shot back into the sky, within a few minutes Sesshomaru was back to the Yokia village walking casually towards the spiders hut, he stepped in to see the spider smoking her pipe with a smirk on her face

"Good timing, I just finished" The old women tossed Sesshomaru a neatly folded Kimono "This shall protect her"

"Hn" Sesshomaru tossed a bag full of coins at her feet

"Pleasure doing business" a leg snaked out from under the old womens Kimono and grabbed the bag

Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the village as he rode back to his palace and back to Kagome he unfolded the Kimono, It was cream with Dark green petals that looked to be flowing in the wind on the sleeves, along the hem and up the left side._ 'Not bad'_ Sesshomaru refolded the Kimono and placed it in his haori letting it soak up his scent... As he touched down in the garden he found Kagome laying on her stomach, her bare feet kicking in her air, slightly dirty from where she walked. She had a Robin pertched on her index finger singing to her "You have a way with the animals" Sesshomaru spoke causing Kagoe to jump slightly

"Stop scaring me" Kagome half giggled half sighed

"I apologize" Sesshomaru chuckled "come" Sesshomaru held out his hand of Kagome to take

"Okay" Kagome let the bird fly away before she rose and took Sesshomaru's hand, he lead her back to the stone bench

"I have a gift for you" Sesshomaru held out the folded Kimono

"Oh wow" Kagome took the Kimono and held it up it gently unfolded and flutter in the breeze "Spider Silk?" Kagome rubbed the fabric as Sesshomaru nodded "This is beautiful" Kagome stood and held it up to her body "Its perfect" Kagome noticed it was just long enough for her to be able to maneuver in it "Thank you so much" Kagome bounced in excitement

"This Sesshomaru is glad you like it, now we must discus something"

"Okay" Kagome sat back down and listened

"You_ need_ to be trained, This Sesshomaru is willing to teach you but you must do exactly as I say"

"Of course" Kagome nodded, she knew she needed to be trained to control her powers especially if she ever wanted to be intimate with Sesshomaru

"Good then we shall start tomorrow; we must wait for your weapon to be finished"

"Right"

"So Rest tonight, I shall come get you when we are ready to leave"

"We aren't training _here_?" Kagome was confused

"It would be too dangerous to train here, not only for my servants but for you as well, I shall take you to the same place my father took me"

"Oh okay" Kagome smiled

"Rest" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome head and lead her back to her room.

* * *

**_A/N:: Well what did you think, yeah I know this chapter was kind of boring but you need the boring to help setup for the exciting and drama filled -MAWAHAHAHAAH- Evil Laugh ^.^ But anyway, Next chapter should be up sooner or later, right now I'm working on a 'Take a chance' and 'The protector' so This is kinda on the end of my to do list, but if you have been with me for a while, you should Know I update it all pretty fast, I don't leave you hanging for long... So in the mean time I would really appreciate some Reviews, Just letting me know how I'm doing, you know a little bit of your -The reader- opinions, I like to know your ideas on where this is going and what you would like to see happen... soooo REVIEW _**


End file.
